The invention concerns a photographic copying and enlarging apparatus having a work table with a film stage and a film transport means which includes a film transport roller on the film stage.
The trend to install small and very small laboratories in supermarkets, pharmacies and other stores in a decentralized manner, requires a highly compact, combined configuration of the processing devices (i.e., a copy apparatus, a paper processor, a dryer and optionally, a film processor and dryer) in a single unit. In configuring the layout, it must further be considered that the processing devices must be able to pass through standard size doors having a width of 80 cm.
The height of the work table for copying equipment is usually 80 to 100 cm. This working height, together with the compact configuration, results in a condition whereby film strips, which are usually relatively long (for example, in the case of 135 film up to 1.7 m), are in contact with the floor to the left or right of the work table, such that the film may become soiled or scratched.